


Lollipops And Eye Smiles

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Youngjae is crushing on his leader Jaebum. If only he realized Jaebum loves him back. Mark knows and is sick of it. The rest of Got7 know too.Warning:I wrote using this thing called Blindwrite. This is it edited with no typos. Everything else was kept the same. This is not beta'd at all. I hope it doesn't confuse you. P.S. I might start a Got7 Otp Drabble Series, just for fun.





	

Youngjae looked at the crowd in front of him as he sucked on the lollipop in his mouth. He couldn't believe it. It was now. He would be able to sing in front of all these people without any judgement because now people knew that he deserved it all. He deserves the fame and love from fans and the treats and gifts that fans send him. He deserves it. When Jaebum, a member of the group he's in called Got7, gives him the cherry flavored lollipop with a smile, he thinks Jaebum gets it. Just maybe. Youngjae's eye smile makes Jaebum's smile wider. Hand in hand, all seven of the members, they walk onto the stage.

When the lights hit their faces and sweat runs from their foreheads, they aren't annoyed at all. They are escastic. They are overjoyed. They run down the stage and do flips as they go. The leader, Im Jaebum, does nothing to chastise them. He joins in on the fun as well. He loves the feeling that has taken over him. He loves how he feels right now. He looks over at Youngjae. Something possesses him and he takes the treat out of Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae simply watches as his leader sticks the candy right into his own mouth. Youngjae simply watches as Jaebum teases him with a sultry wink before running off.

Mark-hyung watches his dongsaengs with pride. He loves them all. Being the oldest yet not being fit to be leader once made him upset. Now he couldn't careless. With Jaebum's skills, he is the obvious choise. Especially for Youngjae. Mark can see the way Youngjae looks at their leader. Jaebum is probably to nervous to even speak up about it. It's either that or he's simply too oblivious. Mark can't help but push Youngjae a bit. Youngjae lands into Jaebum's arms with a gasp and Jaebum chokes on his own spit as he helps Youngjae stand upright again. Mark and Jackson laugh. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Bambam and Yugyeom simply coo at the two of them and Youngjae's cheeks turn red. Jaebum's ears turn red and the intro to their song is over. The first one up to sing is up and the rest file in. When it's Youngjae's turn, Jaebum looks at him with a smile so fond, Mark wants to make Jaebum confess right then and there with their fans watching.


End file.
